The Uzumaki Harem
by DomiiG
Summary: Naruto finally finds himself a date after being tired of brooding over his 5 years old crush, but what happens when a series of before-party dares changes everyone attitude towards him? AU, Sakura-bashing, NaruHina, NaruKiba, NaruSai, SakuNaru and eventual NaruSasu


**A/N. Okay guys :3 Go easy on me. Tis my first fanfic ever so you know. It's un beta'd, since I thought it might be too much hassle (yeah call me lazy), so there might be one or two slips here and there.**

**Its really, just a random thought that popped in my mind so its pretty plot-less.**

**And yeah, there's no yaoi in _this _chapter. Maybe some.. 'mild' shounen ai ;D**

**Give it a try~**

**Arigatou, minna!**

NS-Dattebayo

Naruto was currently sitting at his desk, drooling over Sakura, thinking about how pretty she is. Her hair, smooth skin, and the beautiful emerald eyes.

He was so busy thinking about Sakura that he didn't notice Hinata slowly approaching him. By the time he did, she was standing in front of him, eyeing him shyly.

''Hm?'' Naruto inquired lazily, ''Is something wrong Hinata?''

Hinata blushed at the mention of her name. And shook her head slightly.

''N-no,'' she stuttered, the blonde just arched his eyebrows in order for her to continue. ''I was w-wondering, if.. if you, m-maybe had a d-d-date for.. Neji-kun's b-birthday party?''

Ah, yes. That's the reason he was looking at Sakura. While he had a crush on her for as far as he remembers. She just seemed to be brushing that fact off, even after he confessed to her for the third time yesterday.

He watched as Sakura and Ino calmly approached his classmate Sasuke. From some time ago Sakura and Ino began to compose and act more mature. Without squealing Sasukes name 24/7. Sakura was just like him. Blindly in love with someone who she will probably be never be with her. And both of them didn't give up. His eyes followed Sakura when suddenly they landed on the Hinata in front of him.

During all his musing he forgot to answer her. He looked at her, the glint of hope in her pale but rather nice eyes.

He smiled at her cheerfully, then exclaimed, ''Of course I'll go with you!''

Much to everyone's shock. Hinata smiled happily, nodded, said thank you and scurried away. Looking like a ripe tomato. Sakura gaped. She did not believe that the Uzumaki Naruto who seemed to like her for as long as she knows, and never seemed to give up, accepted Hinata's proposal. Ino eyed Sakura warily, seeing sadness flash through her face, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

''He will finally leave me alone!'' Sakura said, and smiled cheerfully at Ino. Ino just furrowed her brows and nodded.

Sasuke just eyed his so-called-rival and looked at him thoughtfully. When has he matured so much to let Sakura go and accept a different girls proposal?

Maybe this was his time to rival his 'rivals' (as Naruto called them) and accept Sakura's proposal.

''Hey,'' he grabbed both of the girls attention, ''Want to go with me to the party?''

All the girls looked up and boys just grinned madly at each other knowing there'll be more chicks to chose from since they'd have to give up on Sasuke.

Sakura gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen. While Ino was slightly dozed off. He blinked at Sakura awaiting an answer.

''Yes! Oh my God, yes, Sasuke!'' she shouted with glee. Sasuke just smirked. Poor girl, having her hopes up just because I asked to come with me. She'd be so devastated next time he rejects her.

Although he and Sakura we childhood friends, doesn't mean he'll give her special treatment.

Although nobody noticed, Sakura was looking at the fazed blonde who was sitting on his chair grinning, and pain struck her deep down. Before anyone noticed, she grinned and clung to Sasukes arm.

NS-Dattebayo!

Naruto and his classmates had the 'ritual' of playing dares every time before a party was up. So all of the people which Neji invited (Naruto, TenTen, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee, Chouji and couple of his classmates he wasn't really that acquainted to) sat in a circle, each of them having one piece of paper to write one dare down. After they finished they stuck the dares into the hat.

All of them after that obliged to them without backing down. And so the first dare went to Ino.

''Ask the person who sits to your right to the ball, they must accept,'' her eyebrow twitched as she glanced toward Kiba.

Kiba pulled out next.

''Kiss.. damn guys who wrote this one?'' he sighed grumpily.

Sakura read the note to herself and then read it out to her classmates, ''Kiss Naruto (French) in the middle of the dance floor…''

Naruto stiffened, and glanced at Sai, sending him a glare. Only he could be so perverted.

Then he looked at Kiba. But Kiba's face was covered by his bangs, and his shoulders were slumped. Naruto scratched his head in pure annoyance. He knew the person was obliged to the dares. The stares bore into him, asking if he would do it, without any words needed. ''Fine.''

_Sorry dude.._

'_Whoa_,' Ino sighed, '_Just when I got a date for the party he's going to ditch me for someone else.._'

Sasuke pulled out next.

He read the note and shot Shikamaru a look of pure hate.

He gritted his teeth, composed himself and read, '_'This is troublesome. Kiss the person you're sitting across at the party_.''

All eyes looked at the person opposite of Sasuke and most snorted, chucked or grunted.

Naruto looked up at the commotion, finally registering what happened.

He shot Hinata an apologizing look.

''Teme! Why'd you have to pick such a dare! Don't you see I finally got myself a date!''

Sasuke snorted, ''You didn't seem to mind Kiba kissing you, so why mind me?''

Naruto paused. Then thought. ''Well! Kiba is a friend, and you're just a stubborn prick!'' he shouted at the raven.

Sasuke just hn'd. Then glanced at Sakura, a sorrowful look on her face. He gave her an apologetic look and she smiled back wearily at him.

Neji picked up, ''Have TenTen and Hinata (but since Hinata was ALREADY with Naruto it reduced to TenTen) be both your dates for the party..'' he sighed and brushed it off. Totally ignoring the flushed girls.

Sai reached and read out, almost monotonic, ''wear a mini dress to the party with 6inch heels.''

All the classmates started laughing at the expense of their _male _friend.

''Aye Sai, I'll help you with your make up and all!'' exclaimed Ino.

''Yes! And I'll do your hair,'' added TenTen. Sai merely nodded. Too flabbergasted to form any words.

And while the game kept going only one paper was left, and Naruto picked it up.

He opened it trying to decipher the messy writing.

''Kiss Kakashi-sensei a goodbye, in front of the whole class, before going to the party tomorrow..''

Naruto glared at the piece of paper, trying to burn it with his eyes. Not only was it his teacher but also his guardian. He was more than pissed right now.

''What the fuck guys?!'' he screamed, ''Do I look like some kind of _man whore_ to you?!''

The classroom fell silent as the blonde who was steaming with fury was about to shout again.

''Naruto-kun,'' he heard Hinata say, rather sternly but kindly, while gripping his hand with her own.

''It's only dares, don't be mad,'' for the first time ever has Naruto heard Hinata not stutter. He looked shocked and then gave her a small smile and nodded. Silently sitting down.

His hand was still entangled with Hinatas, but out of the whole group only Sakura seemed to notice. Her face faded more. Sasuke felt weird aura from his side so he looked at Sakura and followed her gaze to Naruto's and Hinatas entangled fingers.

He snorted internally, feeling nothing but satisfaction. While all the time she rejected Naruto and hurt him, now she was jealous. He found the whole situation pretty amusing.

NS-Dattebayo!

~Getting ready for the party: Sai

Ino and Sakura who were already ready, dressed in skimpy skirts and revealing tops helped Sai applying his make-up. Even though this wasn't in the dare he didn't seem to care much. Ino added extension to his hair, and Sakura helped to stuff some fake cotton under his dress to give the look of an appealing chest.

After all the fuss he looked himself in the mirror. He had straight (fake) hair reaching down his shoulders. Navy eye shadow and lots of other things he couldn't quite detect on his face that matched his high heels (borrowed off Ino). His black mini dress (also from Ino) revealed his long slender legs who were coved with black tights since he refused to shave his legs. He looked like a girl. Almost better looking than Ino and Sakura.

''Kyaa! You look so _hot_! If you were a girl, I'd be sure to be your rival,'' Ino squealed.

Sakura nodded eagerly.

Sai just shifted, not used to the height of high heels, and the revealing dress. Good grief they let him keep his boxers on.

He sighed, got himself ready (mentally) and said, ''I'm ready''.

NS-Dattebayo!

~Getting ready for the party: Kiba

_Not only did he steal my girl for the party, I will have to kiss him too. I feel more sorry for Hinata than myself. I said I will make her happy and now, I'm going to kiss her date. 'm such a poor excuse of a being._

Akamaru sniffed Kiba's leg as he stood in front of the full size mirror. ''Naa, Akamaru, do you think that Hinata will hate me?''

He only whined in response.

''Dude, don't ask your dog for opinion,'' said Chouji in between each crisp he put in his mouth. Shikamaru sat up on the bed as he noticed Kiba's worried expression.

''I don't know if you're worried that Hinata will be mad at you if you kiss Naruto or if you're worried that Naruto will not want to be your friend or whatever. But I tell you, they are understanding people. They won't mind.''

Kiba glanced at Shikamaru, and mumbled a thanks.

He looked back at himself in the mirror, grinned and shouted a loud ''Yosh! Lets enjoy the party!''

Getting ready for the party: Naruto

''What do I do, what do , what do I do…'' he repeated in his mind. He likes Sakura, he takes Hinata as her date and on top of that has to kiss three dudes.

''I feel so bad..'' he shook his head.

''No its only dares, I can't let the dares ruin my party mood. I'm sure Hinata will forgive me too! Yeah!'' he fist pumped in the air, and collapsed on the bed sighing.

_As if it was that easy._

_NS-Dattebayo!_

Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. Many people were already inside. Tons of which were definitely not his classmates. Maybe relatives or college students? He felt his stomach churn as he sat out of the car that Kakashi was driving. Even though this was a formal party he still wore jeans and a hoodie. Although Kakashi forbid him of wearing intensely bright colors (orange).

He saw the eyes of his classmates look at him from the crowd. Causing the other to look at him as well. He gritted his teeth and clutched the little parcel in his hand hard.

_They didn't forget._

Now mostly everyone was looking at him, but there was no backing out now.

He walked up to Kakashi's window and motioned him to roll it down.

As he did Naruto said, ''Then I'll be home late, you can trust me right?''

''Right,'' was the silver haired mans reply as he tugged out his book from under his seat.

_'__I swear, someday he'll kill himself if he keeps reading while driving.'_

Then Naruto shot him a huge smile, and leaned forward.

He slid down Kakashi's white mask and gave him a peck on his lips. And almost immediately pulled back. Kakashi just looked at him, confused. Naruto just glanced at his mates laughed sheepishly. Then it clicked.

_Before party dares._

He nodded and Naruto knew Kakashi knew what was going on. Many years of living with that man, taught Naruto all he needed about his silent replies. Then Kakashi drove away.

At the same time, many people's eyes bulged out as they saw the blonde kiss his driver, a _male _driver (most didn't know it was his guardian) as if it was nothing. Some girls squealed and some boys grimaced in disgust. And his classmates just cheered and laughed merrily among themselves.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji also witnessed the scene. Then they walked up to him.

''Damn Naruto, I bet everyone out there thought that you're in some sort of relationship with Kakashi-sensei. Some of our classmates said it just looked too casual,'' he winked and grinned at the slightly embarrassed blonde.

''Haha, really? It didn't seem that realistic to me, it was just a peck,'' Naruto said smiling at the warm thoughts.

Before his parents died in a car accident he and Kakashi used to play a lot. Since he was his father's right hand man. He used to give him many pecks then, calling him oji-chan. But after their parents died, he stopped. Since it reminded him of them a bit too much. He quickly shook his head as the sorrowful thoughts entered his mind.

''Yosh minna! Let's get this party started!'' he shouted out, while walking toward the open double doors.

They didn't notice Ino and Sakura standing amidst the crowd, still not believing he actually did it. And Sakura was being sucked dry with jealousy.

NS-Dattebayo!

Everyone knew the drill about Hyuuga parties. They started formal but at the end most bodies were lying on the couches passed out, drunken people dancing and couples making out in dark corners.

Naruto ran in, looking at the leather sofas and loveseats, the huge dance floor, the buffet and the many older girls (probably students in some college) in tight dresses that emphasized their breasts. He just gawked.

_'__Damn hormones.'_

He glanced at Kiba who was wiping the drool of his face as he noticed Hinata walking towards them. Naruto nodded thankfully to Kiba and met up with Hinata. Intertwining fingers and walking off somewhere. Leaving behind a sulking Kiba.

Soon Kiba was carried away by Ino, and watched her getting drunk.

_'__Ah, now I remember why I never invite this chick over to my parties. I'm always outta buzz, before the party starts pumpin'.'_

_NS-Dattebayo!_

Sai entered the mansion. Only a couple of his classmates recognized him and many other boys ogled him.

He turned and saw Sasuke trailing behind him, so he stopped and turned around flashing him a fake smile. When Sasuke recognized it, his face dropped.

He couldn't comprehend the fact that his look-alike looked better as a female than his actual gender. _Damn._

They walked in together causing people to wonder if the two beauties were going to the party as a 'one'. First thing to notice upon entering the mansion was how Naruto and Hinata sat on the loveseat, Naruto laughing and Hinata blushing. Sai upon noticing Naruto motioned for Sasuke to go ahead and do his dare. Sasuke just shook his head and walked away, searching for the female with the pink bubble gum hair. Sai trailing behind him.

_NS-Dattebayo!_

Many drinks later, tons of bodies were lying around and even more going wild. At some time Hinata had to leave her cousins mansion and head home since her parents strictly told her to come back before 12.

''Na-Naruto kun.. I'm really g-glad I could spend this.. d-d-d-date with you t-today,'' Hinata thanked him, and bravely planted a soft kiss upon his cheek. Naruto flustered and brought his hand to his cheek, when he was about to reply he noticed Hinata was already half way down the courtyard.

So he was left with a drunken Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. Ino had passed out sprawled on the floor.

The boys glanced at the sleeping blonde and sighed. Naruto propped her up on the loveseat and cleaned her off of her vomit. He scrunched up his nose at the foul scent. Anything for best friends, right?

Kiba was sitting on the sofa with Shika while Chouji moved with Naruto to sit on the stools.

''Chouji! Could you guess, I actually got a kiss from Hinata! She has like huuuge breasts,'' Naruto motioned his hand around his chest to form imaginative boobs.

Chouji just shook his head, ''Are you, like, going to ask her out?''

Naruto caught off guard just glanced at the chubby teenager.

''I.. I don't know if I'm fully over Sakura yet,' he retorted, smiling sadly to himself. Chouji just 'hmm'd leading to a long, too long of a silence between the two boys.

Then Chouji finally tired of the awkwardness asked, ''What about your dare with Kiba?''

If Kiba heard he didn't react. Naruto just nodded.

He stood up and walked over to where Kiba was sitting, and stood glued to the ground in front of him for a moment.

'''hat d'you wan Naruto?'' Kiba slurred obviously taking few drinks too many. Maybe it was for the best if he didn't remember.

Naruto was slightly drunk but sober enough to still walk straight and talk without slurring.

''Sorry..'' the blonde mumbled.

Before Kiba could reply, Naruto lips gently brushed against his, as if scared to touch him.

_'__Damn, did I ever think, I'd end up like this! With a best friend nonetheless!''_

Feeling that he wasn't being rejected he slammed his lips against Kiba's harder. Then Kiba finally responded.

Naruto feeling sore from bending down over to kiss him. Slowly straddled Kiba's thighs, smelling the alcohol and sweat from dancing off him. Their mouths collided against each other as Naruto draped his hands over Kiba's shoulders, gripping his hair lightly. Kiba in response slowly traced his hand up Naruto's legs and grabbed him by the waist pulling him even closer. Chest to chest, they forgot they were still in public.

Naruto bit Kiba's lips making the dog lover moan quietly, only loud enough for Naruto to hear. He smirked against the buzzed mans mouth. Then Naruto licked Kiba's lower lip demanding entrance, almost immediately Kiba opened his mouth letting Naruto's hot tongue wander into it.

Naruto's tongue danced roughly against Kiba's. Exploring the depths of his mouth. And brushing against those white canines. A small stream of saliva started dripping down the side of Kiba's mouth.

Kiba just tightened his grip on Naruto's waist as Naruto tugged him harder by the hair.

The lack of oxygen caused them to pull away. Then Naruto brought his face closer to Kiba's and licked the saliva of his chin.

''You better not forget this, Inuzaka,'' he huskily whispered into his ear, making Kiba shiver. Naruto grinned and stood up.

He met the gazes of many drunken people. The females were flushed and some were squealing. The drunken college students just playfully whistled at them cat calls from all around.

He glanced over at Shikamaru. His mouth was agape and his cheeks were slightly tingling pink. If _even _Shikamaru looked like that, then the performance must've been really good.

Chouji dropped his favorite potato crisps on the floor. Maybe he went a bit overboard after all.. He looked at the now passed out Kiba and spoke, ''I bet you thought I'd never do it!''

But that wasn't what Shikamaru thought. He knew the blonde had enough balls to do it. But the ferocity and intimacy he used. All the touches. The slight moans. The way their hands draped around each other. It made Shikamaru question himself if he was sure that Kiba and Naruto actually _weren't_ in a relationship. But he shook the thought away.

''Yeah..'' was all Shikamaru could muster before Naruto ran away, then glanced at the now sleeping Kiba. His face had a slight smile.

_Wasn't it supposed to be Kiba kissing Naruto? Not Vice Versa?_

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled something about horny hormone-driven drunk teenagers. The now small crowd started to retreat slowly, still amused over what happened. It's not like every day that a gay couple would express their 'love' so openly. Oh, if they only knew.

_NS-Dattebayo!_

Few drinks later, Naruto was a bit tipsy as he walked towards the dance floor. He noticed Sasuke and almost a replica of Sasuke standing beside him, but a female and his pink haired crush latched on his arm.

_'__Damn! Even here, he has the harem of his ladies walking around him! Even Sakura chan..No! I will not let him win.'_

He glanced at Sakura and were about to ask her for a dance when suddenly he remembered that he chose ( like now) that he will move on and let Sakura be happy with her OWN life.

_'__AND I'll make this bastard regret, that he stole my Sakura chan!'_

No, no. He shook his head. I've moved on.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke, took his face between his hands and clasped their lips together with some force, then pulled away.

Sai watched this, eyes slightly wider, never he thought that the Uzumaki not only caught Sasuke off guard but also succeeded in planting a kiss on his precious Uchiha lips.

Naruto then turned to Sai.

''Lady, you're up for a dance?''

Without waiting for a reply Naruto took Sais hand into his and dragged him further into the crowd. Sai shot Sasuke a pleading look but the said Uchiha was too occupied with glaring holes in the blondes back to notice.

After they walked away, Sakura glanced at the blondes retreading back with Sais hand in his. She wasn't sure if she was to be jealous that Naruto just kissed her _date _or if she was to laugh at the blonde boy who just asked another guy for a dance unknowingly. She just let out a frustrated sigh.

Sasuke noticing this, let a small smirk grace his lips.

_NS-Dattebayo!_

After all the hip hop, techno music, a random slow love song started playing.

Naruto just smiled the best smile a drunken person could muster and hung his hand onto his new girls' hips griping his fingers lightly into the material. Sai stood shocked for a while and looked around, he saw girls clutching onto their partner necks and did so too not wanting the blonde to find out it was him. It was enough to be humiliated by the others. He didn't need more to know.

He followed the way Naruto was swaying and couldn't quite understand why people liked doing this. Then he looked up at Naruto.

He caught his eyes. The beautiful cerulean eyes looked into his, slightly hazed but smiling. Sai didn't know what to do. Then from a corner in his eye, he saw a couple kissing. Fear was definitely showing in his ebony eyes.

_Naruto wouldn't? Would he..?_

Naruto taken notice at what his partner was looking at and gripped 'her' chin. He locked their eyes, challenging her not to look away. He leaned down, and softly kissed the shorter 'girl' on her lips. Nuzzling their noses.

A soft warm feeling surged through Sai, letting him close his eyes in pleasure as their soft lips collided.

_Now I get why couples do this._

Then Sai felt bile rise in his throat, pulled away from the blonde and ran to the bathroom to barf out the alcohol. So much of a loss. Naruto noticing she left turned around and found other _females _to dance with.

_NS-Dattebayo!_

Sakura finally letting go off Sasukes arm ran towards the blonde idiot. Only to see him kissing another person. This time female. The kiss wasn't all hot and lusty, but sweet and soft. Shortly she recognized the female was actually Sai. She knew she need not to be jealous of that. But it still hurt. Sakura's eyes watered, and she stormed out of the Hyuuga mansion leaving Sasuke behind.

_Why did I not notice I liked him before?_

_Why…?_

___NS-Dattebayo!_

The next day Naruto found himself in his room. He didn't know how he got there but he knew he had a massive hangover and a pounding headache. He wasn't in much of a shock. This happened before.

He couldn't quite remember what happened after he kissed the pretty girl.

_Maybe she's Sasuke's cousin or something? She was really pretty, and they looked so alike. _

He didn't notice his train of thought as he stood up from the bed slowly grabbing a pill of Aspirin.

_The same skin, hair colour and slightly brighter eyes. Shorter. And A LOT kinder._

He then walked downstairs and noticed Kakashi making scrambled eggs.

''Ohayo~" Naruto yawned as he sat at the table. His hangover slowly subsiding.

''Your friends called, telling you to get your set of the pictures, they seem to be pretty .. valuable?''

Naruto merely nodded.

After a while of sitting there idly without thinking anything a plate was put in front of him.

''Nn.. thank you,'' Naruto mumbled and gave Kakashi a small soft kiss on the cheek, which he didn't seem to care about, he just smiled at the oblivious blonde, who probably didn't even notice his actions.

Naruto ate his breakfast, took a cold shower and left. The events of yesterday and today morning being held at the back of his still blurry mind.

Kakashi drove him to school. And was kind of disappointed when the blonde kid didn't give him a peck. What was he expecting?

Naruto strode into the school, and into the classroom. Today was a day off, but it was customary for them to meet up and give out the photos of the last party out. The school was open ALL days in the week, since it was also used as a pool and gym during the weekend.

'_Haha.. the first time we actually thought of the secret-photos-during-party, we thought it might've been a stupid idea. But after few parties, the damn photos told me more about what I did than my memory..'_

Naruto smiled at the thoughts. He strode into the class noticing his classmates half alive with coffee and pajamas still on.

_'__Those people.'_

He snickered. Sometimes he wished he lived in the dorms. But hey! At home he had privacy.

Neji handed the brown envelope to Naruto as soon as he walked in, but prevented him to open it.

''Do it at home,'' Neji said eyeing everyone behind him. They all looked at Naruto, seeming entertained and amused. Although Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata and Sakura couldn't look him in the eye without flinching slightly.

Naruto nodded and plastered a huge grin on his face. ''So how was the party?'' the question directed at everyone. After seeing the big idiotic smile everyone turned to their own groups, friends, and cliques, seeming ignoring the question.

He walked towards his friends and smiled, ''So how's everyone? I have such a hangover today, ugh..'' he mumbled.

A range of 'okays' 'fines' and grumbles was heard from his group.

''What about going to the beach later? We have tomorrow off and we as well may use it well?'' TenTen asked.

''Yeah! We can ogle hot boys on the beach! But I still will love Sasuke the most!'' Ino squealed while looking at Sasuke.

''And swim! And sunbathe, damn Uchiha, you need a tan,'' Kiba grinned.

Then everyone laughed while the raven glared at the dog boy. They arranged to meet by the café at 3. Most headed home and to their dorms, all curious about the photos. And most also tending to their hangovers.

TBC?


End file.
